Episode 3664 (17th February 2004)
Plot It's the morning after the night before and Katie wakes up with the best man on her wedding day. Robert is reluctant to go but Katie is determined the wedding's going ahead. Meanwhile, at the groom's champagne breakfast people are beginning to wonder where the best man's got to? Robert eventually returns, only to discover that he has left the wedding rings at Katie's place. Robert makes a mad dash back to Katie's to retrieve the rings and breaks down in tears when he finds them in her room. Robert pulls himself together and makes it to the church on time, just. He manages to keep a check on his feelings and Andy and Katie's marriage goes without a hitch. Andy is overjoyed to be married and says he must be the luckiest man alive. The arrival of Daz at the wedding also helps to make his day. Love seems to be in the air as Len makes a surprise marriage proposal to Pearl after the ceremony. She has a surprise for him, saying that she’ll think about it. Zak and Sam continue their strategy of ‘direct action’ in their war with Zoe. As the Dingles stand and admire their handy work Edna is horrified to find rubbish strewn all over the village and is encouraged by Zak, Sam and their sidekick Jarvis, to call the council, which she promptly does. Scott comes down to supervise the collection of the trash, knowing that Tate Trash will be held accountable for the mess. The Dingles have a further surprise in store for Scott when the refuse collection truck runs over a board with nails stuck in it. Now how did that get there? Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Carl - Tom Lister *Aaron Livesy - Danny Webb *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor Guest cast *Caroline Addyman - Daryl Fishwick Locations *Butlers Farm - Katie's room, kitchen and living room *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Backroom *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Home Farm - Office Notes *First appearance of Brian Addyman since 23rd January 2003. *The episode features a montage of Andy Sugden and Katie Addyman's wedding taking place, with If You're Not the One by Daniel Bedingfield played over it as incidental music. *The photographer who takes Andy and Katie's wedding photo is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,621,000 viewers (15th place). Memorable dialogue Viv Hope: "I knew that bow would make all the difference. I hope she appreciates what I've done." (Bob shushes Viv) Viv Hope: "You look lovely, Donna. Put her to shame." Bob Hope: (whispering) "Vivienne, one more word and I'll stuff my hanky down your mouth." Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes